catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Belle pullman/Cast List References
I should have been doing this all along! But the info on this wiki is pulled from all over the place - some from programmes I have in my collection, hard copy. Some is from other websites, or news articles, official sites, some from images of programmes on Ebay for example - definitely accurate but NOT in my collection. So, going through, this is what I have to hand: London: Programmes: *1981/05 - OLC *1981/07 *1982/01 *1982/11 *1983/02 *1989/12 *1992/05 (my first show) *1993/11 *1994/11 *1996/12 (first with headshots) then we move from landscape to portrait: *1999/07 *2000/01 *2000/04 Then, "Theatregoer" Magazine, short-lived attempt to copy "Playbill" but get people to pay for it... *2000/10 *2001/05 - autographed 11/05/2001 *Undated - slight change from 05/2001 *2001/10 *2002/02 There's also the alphabetical cast lists in brochures.... frustratingly close to useful info! *1982/04 *1983/02 *1985/05 *1986/10 with insert 1987/09 *1988/12 with insert 1988/06 (yeah. the insert is earlier than the brochure. I don't even.) *1989/04 *1990/02 *1990/11 *1991/11 *1992/06 *1992/11 *1993/05 *1993/12 *1994/06 *1994/11 *1996/08 *1997/05 *1997/12 *1999/11 (into over-size format) *2000/06 *2002/02 - mis-print labelled 2001/02! *2002/04 - 21 years/closing, identical contents to previous UK Tours *1989 Blackpool *1993/09 Bristol *1994/09 Southampton *2003/03 Manchester *2004/11 Wimbledon *2007/03 - cast info in brochure *2007/07 Woking *2013/07 Woking *2014/05 Wimbledon *2014/09 Birmingham *2014/12 Palladium *2015/11 Palladium *2016/05 Birmingham *2016/08 Eastbourne *2016/09 Oxford *2016/11 Wimbledon *2017/03 Antwerp and similarly brochures: *1989/11 Edinburgh *1990/03 Dublin *1993/07 Bristol *1994/02 *1994/08 *2013 - oversize skinny brochure *2014/15 - Palladium oversize brochure *2015/02 - Palladium oversize brochure ft. Kerry Ellis *2015/07 Blackpool ft. Jane McDonald *2015/10 Palladium ft. Beverley Knight *2016/02 oversize brochure with no cast info International US Productions: *1985 - US Tour 2 later than Jan cast *1986/12 Programme - Broadway images, sold for US Tour 4, cast insert for Long Beach, CA - mid 1987 *1987/02 Broadway *1987 - US Tour 4 Programme Feb 1993, Cast insert 1987/03. Go figure. *2000/06 Broadway *2001/12 US 5 - Toronto *2009/10 US 5 - Orlando FL *2016/10 Broadway Playbill *2016/11 Broadway oversize Programme with cast insert Europe: *1986 Vienna *1991/08 Zurich - Programme with cast insert *1990/10 Hamburg programme *1991/08 Hamburg programme *1992/04 Hamburg programme *1992/10 Hamburg chunkier style *1993/10 Hamburg - insert cast list for 19/05/1994. Also adverts for Dec 94 - suspect might be later than Oct 93? *1996/02 Hamburg programme - "10 Jahre Cats" *1997 Hamburg Brochure - LP shaped *1997/11 Cast insert *1998/04 cast insert *2001 Stuttgart Brochure - no cast insert but I thinkI have it somewhere... *2002 Berlin Brochure - no cast insert but cast list for 19th Jan 2003 *2011/10 German Tent Tour Brochure inc cast insert (undated but bought in 12/2011) Others: *1989/05 Perth Aus Tour - Brochure with programme insert *1983 Tokyo *1996 Tokyo *2000/04 Nagoya *2000/08 Nagoya *2002/02 Osaka *2006/03 Tokyo *2007/08 Tokyo *2010/08 Yokohama So - those are the dates and productions that I can personally double-check. Then there's info pulled from programmes on ebay, or borrowed from friends, but I don't own. Relying on this information does, of course, assume that what is printed was accurate to what actually happened... testimony from performers takes precidence over anything else! Category:Blog posts